Walmart Surprise
by twilightsagaobsessed91
Summary: Bella was not expecting this surprise to happen when she went shopping this morning at walmart. one shot.


Walmart surprise

Bella pov

driving through the streets of forks with Alice, my sister and best friend and also my two year old son Zachariah. Alice is driving considering I can't get behind a wheel of a car, why you ask two reasons. One being I was eight and half months pregnant and two my husband Edward would only let me go out today is if Alice did the driving. Overprotective fool he is, anyway another issue for another time. We were heading to Walmart for the last minute thing for the babies room and the baby shower that is tomorrow at 1pm.

I was pulled out of my reverie when we pulled into the parking lot. I was just about to slide out of my seat when I felt a twinge in my back and stomach, I gasped, but I silently tried to get it past Alice, thankfully she didn't notice. We continued on with our mission, zac was sitting in his stroller looking at all the the toys he couldn't wait to get his hands on.

Alice was moving through the store with gusto, while I was just waddling along behind trying to understand the nonsense she was going on about, zac started to cry wanting to be picked up, he was getting cranky without his afternoon sleep time. I lent down as best I could to unbuckle him to lift him up when I felt another twinge, but this one actually took my breathe away for a few minutes.

Zac seemed to have calmed down because he was walking as best as he could around to all the toys, I called him back but he seemed to not listen to me and he saw something he liked and raced down the isle. I called him back, he ignored me so I had to chase him as best I could down the isle to get him.

I finally reached him, I was a little out of breath and ache all over, just I was about say something to him, the most sharp pain came across my stomach and in my back, made me drop to my knees and grasp my stomach, when all of a sudden a gush of water leeks down, 'Oh No', my water broke, as soon I registered that a contraction came in full power. I am on my hands a knees, rocking back and forth trying to breathe through it.

Just when I thought it was over another snuck up on me and bit more intense then the first one. Zac was crying standing next to me, he was clinging to me and telling he was 'sowwy mama' over and over again while wiping his snotty nose on my shoulder. I don't know how long It went on like this for, before I heard Alice shout for me, I tried to let her know where I was, when she found me on the ground, breathing really heavily.

I asked her as best I could to call Edward, the contractions were getting to intense for me to handle. she handed me the phone saying Edward wanted to talk to me, I put to my ear and breathed into it, he told he was on his way with his parents and to sit tight, I laughed breathlessly into the phone will saying 'does it look like I can go anywhere with your child clawing its way out of me' and hung up. I tossed the phone back to Alice.

The next thing I knew Edward and his parents came running down the isle to us, as soon as he reached me, he was firing a million questions at me a mile a minute. I grabbed a hold of his shirt and brought him right to my face and said 'Edward just shut up for Christ sake' as soon as I finished that sentence another contraction passed through me, I was feeling this urge to push and I said so out loud to everybody.

Edward said 'we have to get you to the hospital' I cut him off and said ' do not move me this kid is coming now, so help me'. He turned to his dad and said ' what do we do' and mean while I am having another contraction and I let a scream out with this one and shouted instructions to everyone ' RIGHT THIS IS WHAT GING TO HAPPEN, EDWARD GET BEHIND ME, ESME AND ALICE TAKE ZAC AND LEAVE TH ISLE AND PLEASE CARLISLE GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME NOW, OH AND MAKE SURE NO ONE COMES DOWN HERE' I was breathing really heavy and everyone did as I said and hauled ass the the assigned instruction.

With Edward in place and Carlisle in front of me, I beared down on my next contraction and pushed with all my might, while Edward was counting to ten in my ear as well as saying sweet words as well.

This hurt like hell, it felt like hours, when finally it was over and the baby was out, screaming its little lungs out, Carlisle was cleaning the baby up and turned around to show us it was girl, my little princess was finally here, I was practically laying on Edward really exhausted but I had a smile on my face and Edward was kissing my head every so often and saying he was so proud of me.

Carlisle laid her on my chest and she immediately stopped crying, snuggling into me, Edward brought his arms around us and held us tight to his chest. Carlisle said he was going to let everyone know that she is here and safe and walked away.

I said to Edward 'we have to give her a name' he agreed, I had an idea and whispered into his ear and he nodded, so I brought her up to face us and said ' welcome to the world savannah Erin Cullen, mummy and daddy love you so much.

She really was a surprise I was not expecting to give birth to in walmart of all places, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

The end

**well this is my first one shot, I hope you like it and review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
